Security in network technologies is an important concern for many systems. Username and secret password pairs are a standard form of authentication in significant numbers of systems. When a user's login username and password combination are compromised, many systems are not able to distinguish unauthorized system intrusions from standard acceptable system use by an authorized user.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.